Pokemon Hard mode: A Platinum Story
by LordOfTheEternalNightWind
Summary: The story of our protagonist Arthur Herth and his friends on their journey to make their dreams come true


_**Hello this is my first ever fanfic, so please no harsh judgements, well i changed the names of the protagonist and his rival to give them my personal flare, hope you enjoy my story.**_

A small gust of wind broke through the open window of a small Sinnoh home, as a trainer-to-be slept pecefully, fully aware that his dream of travelling with pokemon would soon come true. The chirp of a small Starly accompanied the sun rays that penetrated through the courtains of a boy's bedroom, as the chirps of the small bird Pokemon reached his ears he wiggled in his bed, the rays finally reaching his eyes was all that was needed to welcome the boy back to the realm of the waking.

*Yawn* the boy exhaled as he stratched, he finally allowed his eyes to open, the first initial blur gave way to the clear image of his room in a matter of seconds, a poster of the starter pokemon was the first thing his eyes met, along with the snow white wall that was behind it, he than looked over at his alarm clock, it read 7:30 am, a smile was slowly painted accross his face "today is the day..." he said sleepily, he than stepped off his bed and stretched his full body, the blanket slipped off his body, revealing the body of a 17 year old with slightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, "The day that I, Arthur Hearth will start my pokemon journey!" he exclaimed, after showering and brushing his teeth he changed into a black long sleeve shirt, and dark blue jeans, he than realized how cold his room really was, so he also grabbed his blue coat and white scarf, than grabbed a few changes of clothes, a journal and pen and his wallet, he then packed them in his bag, he made his way down stairs to find that his mother and younger brother where waiting for him at the breakfast table with his breakfast of pancakes and a hot mug of coffee, after sharing their last breakfast as a family he started to speak. "Thank you family" he told them "mom, thank you for taking care of me all of these years, and for shaping me into the me that i am today" he finished his sentence with a smile,earning a tear from his mother.

"My son... I want nothing but happiness for you, I will miss you dearly but your dreams...if they come true then these are tears of joy" she managed to pull out of her heart, emotions reaching her voice, Arthur stepped towards her and hugged her, "make sure you call us, and dont hessitate to visit us, we will always recieve you with open arms" she finished as she hugged her son tears now streaming down her face. when she let go the dried them with her sleeve, than saw her seccond son Walter whom was struggling to keep his tears in as he too was going to miss his brother dearly.

"Little bro, thank you for keeping me company these past twelve years, you've certainly made it fun" as these words escaped his mouth the tears decended down Walter's face, and made him run up to his older brother, "there there, don't worry ill be back to visit sometimes, and of course I'll be there to see you off when you start your journey", Walter just kept crying, Arthur never let go untill he started to calm down.

"You better promise that you big bum hole!" Walter sobbed, Arthur simply nodded at him with a smile, "y-you should go...Eric is should be waiting for you outside", Eric was Arthur's best friend from his childhood, a blond 17 year old boy that lived next door, "and also that nice proffesor that is getting you on your journey" he said finally calming down "oh and bro...be the best like no one ever was!" Arthur smiled at him and with a slight wave he open the front door, and just like that he was gone.

A tear slid down his cheek, but he wiped it off and looked up and saw his friend whom was waving exitedly at him, he was hearing an orange and white long sleeve and orange hoodie, with black jeans. "Hey Arthur!" his friend shouted, Arthur smiled exitedly and waved back "come on dude, we gotta go! we have to meet Proffesor Rowan in route 201 in 5 minutes" they looked ahead and saw the entrance to their destinies, they both went towards it and as they stepped into the route they saw an older looking gentleman accompanied by a young girl whom looked like a 16 year old; "nice to see you again proffesor" Eric said to him, causing him to spot the two teens now approaching them.

"Ah boys right on time, this is my granddaughter Dawn, she also is starting her pokemon quest" he said as a shy looking blue haired girl with a white scarf and red parka stepped out in front of him "go on Dawn, introduce yourself" he pressed.

"Nice to meet you..." she spoke in a very gentle tone, as her words reached their ears, a feint blush spread accross Eric's cheeks, "I hope we can become friends..." she added, making his blush a little more noticeable.

"I-It's nice to meet you too Dawn, Im Eric" he managed to make a sentence out of stuttering words "I hope we can become friends too" he said smiling, Dawn's face lit up brighter as a smile made it's way accross.

"Likewise" Arthur added, "my name is Arthur by the way" he finished, her face clearely showing her joy. Proffesor Rowan stepped beside her and set down his briefcase and opening it revealing three pokeballs, one with a leaf on the top half, another with a tear drop, and the third with a flame symbol.

"Well kiddos it's time to make your decition, whom will be your partner from now on?" Prof. Rowan asked, the three teens staring intensely into the pokeballs in front of them, the three closed their eyes and reached inside, when the opened their eyes the leaf pokeball was on the hand of Eric, the fire pokeball was in the hand of Dawn, and the water pokeball was in the hand of Arthur, "Ahh so that's how it is, i think you've all made wonderful choices" Rowan declared, the three Pokemon where released from their pokeballs, revealing a small island looking Pokemon, a small chimp looking pokemon, and a small penguin looking pokemon "They are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Pliplup. Do you wish to name them?"

Eric spoke up first "I think I'll call you Terrance, that sound good?" he asked his new Pokemon

"Turtwig!" the Pokemon responded smiling and rubbing against it's trainer, causing Eric to laugh with him.

Dawn looked at her new friend and asked it "how does the name Red sound?"

"Char Char Chimchar!" he responded smiling, Dawn started hugging him

"Hmm" Arthur hummed pondering about a name; "you look like a Lance, how does that sound?" he asked his new companion

"Sounds like a fitting name, thanks...uh, what is your name master?" Pliplup responded causing Arthur's eyes to widen, he had wondered who's voices the other two belong to, but than he heard his friend's pokemon talking back, and them being nonchallant about it, as if they where just making pokemon cries, "umm master?" Pliplup asked.

"It's just Arthur, no need for this master stuff okay buddy?" he responded, the two smiled at each other and nodded, "hey Eric, I think you know what time it is" he said to his friend.

"Oh yeah, let's see who is stronger! Arthur I challenge you, to our official first battle!" Eric responded, after a few minutes Lance had emerged victorious over Terrance in the battle "wow man, you're strong!" his friend admired, while petting his defeated Turtwig he whispered to it "you did a great job bud" with a smile.

Dawn spoke up "Um, may I battle you as well Arthur?" she asked with admiration in her voice, earning a nod from arthur. "we'll do our best!" she exlaimed, after a few more minutes Lance emerged unscathed from his second battle, "woah, you really are strong!" she said as she picked up her knocked out Chimchar, "good job Red you rest now ok?" she whispered to him as he went back into his pokeball.

Rowan cleared his throat "well we should get going to Sandgem town, it's not so far away and you can stay the night in the Pokemon center boys" they all nodded and walked through the opening road that will lead them to their destinies.

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
